


As I Waited

by lorenthian



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, It's meant to be gay but it's not explicit, One Shot, goddess!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenthian/pseuds/lorenthian
Summary: Sam is a goddess, borne of the pure fires of the Sun and the passion of the universe. Her fires ran hotter than creation, her body raced through sparking nebulas and crashing asteroids. She remembers a time when spirits ran free, unhindered by the shackles of reality. She remembers the dawn of the Earth, mortality wiggling itself from the cracks of aether.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Samantha Nishimura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	As I Waited

Sam is a goddess, borne of the pure fires of the Sun and the passion of the universe. Her fires ran hotter than creation, her body raced through sparking nebulas and crashing asteroids. She remembers a time when spirits ran free, unhindered by the shackles of reality. She remembers the dawn of the Earth, mortality wiggling itself from the cracks of aether.

She has watched the spirits of the worlds fade and tuck themselves away in the cracks of reality, whispering _soon, we’ll come back soon_. She watches mortals crawl and squirm to the top of their fabricated pedestal, sees sin and avarice and _humanity_, and is so very tired.

But, but, _but-_

She sees a glowing ember surrounded by ash, crowded and hidden away from the world, from _her._ And it grows hotter and hotter and blazes higher and higher until she knows that this is the one made for her, the one she will keep and treasure.

_Lara reaches the top of the mountain, wounds bleeding and bones broken and spirit _raging. _She reaches the top of the mountain, body shattered and giving out, the blood of countless slathered across herself, dripping down in macabre paint. She stands victorious at the height of the island, head raised in victory, a long-dead spirit wailing its last, a path of righteous death wrought the land. She closed her eyes. She cannot last; she knows this. She has accepted this. She closes her eyes and breathes her last, tears slipping down her face and a small smile blooms. _

A body twists into being, immortal incandescence compacted into brilliance, shrewd eyes and cunning smile wrapped in a shining facade. A hand reaches out, caressing the face of another, who lies slumped down, broken but not bleeding (not anymore), a wistful grin upon their face.

The goddess leans down, gracefully wrapping her hand around the figure’s chin, lips brushing against their ear. _Awaken, my knight. _


End file.
